


A New Beginning

by lunediose



Category: EvilCharming - Fandom, EvilRegals - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunediose/pseuds/lunediose
Summary: Los nuevos Reyes del Reino Blanco deciden capturar a la Reina Malvada para detenerla de lanzar la Maldición Oscura y arruinar los finales felices, pero, cuando están a punto de concretar su plan, Regina hace una impactante revelación que cambiará todo.#EvilCharming
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

_**La Serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.** _

Esta historia va dedicada con mucho cariño para _**Lau**_ , quien a lo largo de tres años ha estado ahí para mí en todo lo que he necesitado.

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS**_ : Contenido para adultos que puede herir susceptibilidades (posibles muertes, posible violencia, entre otros). Si piensa que podría no ser de su agrado, es mejor que no lea.

El fic es un EvilCharming por ende, tanto Regina como David son los protagonistas de la historia. Algo más que debe ser mencionado es que este será un slowburn, así que, vamos con calma.

Gracias por la portada, Lau :)

Espero puedan perdonar errores...

* * *

Hacía dos meses que se suponía la paz debió haber comenzado a reinar en el Reino Blanco. Dos meses desde que desterraran a la Reina Malvada. Dos meses desde la boda ante el reino, donde David y Snow fueron coronados como Rey y Reina del legítimo reino de la princesa.

Eran los dos mismos meses desde los cuales, Regina había aparecido en medio de la boda para amenazar con destruir el final feliz de Snow, jurando que lo lograría, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

Las palabras aún resonaban en la cabeza de la Reina Snow.

Gracias a Rumpelstiltskin sabían que la Reina Malvada estaba preparando un plan para acabar con todos los finales felices y no sólo el de su más grande enemiga. Y era esa la razón por la cual, ahora David y Snow, se dirigían hacia el Castillo Oscuro para detener a Regina de una vez por todas.

Con la ayuda de Azul y los enanitos, habían logrado construir otra celda como la del Oscuro a fin de encerrar a la Reina Malvada ahí por siempre, para que no volviera a causar ningún daño a nadie.

Snow suspiró cansina mientras veía por la ventana del carruaje y colocaba una de sus manos sobre su notable vientre de cuatro meses de embarazo.

Frente a ella, y mirando también hacia afuera, estaba David, pensando en lo que significa volver a ver a esa mujer que hacía exactamente dos meses fuera su prisionera.

La misma en la cual, no había dejado de pensar desde entonces.

El carruaje se detuvo de pronto y ambos bajaron sabiendo bien que era el momento de acercarse lo más cautelosamente que les fuera posible para lograr penetrar el castillo sin ser vistos. La ex princesa conocía perfectamente la forma y no tardaron mucho en hacerlo.

Snow portaba su arco y David su espada mientras se adentraban en la habitación de Regina buscándola

\- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó el Rey volteando a todos lados del lugar sin dejar de avanzar

\- ¿Me estaban buscando? - preguntó la enigmática reina llamando la atención de los dos idiotas intrusos que estaban dentro de sus aposentos.

Ambos se sorprendieron al escucharla y dieron la vuelta de inmediato con sus armas en alto.

La mirada de David se cruzó con la hermosa, imponente e hipnotizante de Regina por unos segundos que, a él, le parecieron eternos, pero después, la reina fijó su mirada en la ex princesa y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella

\- Oh, Snow White. No había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte por el pequeño pastel en el horno - bromeó burlesca y de pronto el ex príncipe le apuntó directamente con la espalda amenazante

\- Ya es suficiente, Majestad. No compliques más las cosas para ti y accede a venir con nosotros - le dijo y no pudo evitar tragar pesado cuando Regina le miró con intensidad y algo de rencor

\- ¿A ir como la última vez, encantador? - preguntó con suspicacia y algo de malicia en sus palabras, una de la que sólo David podía darse cuenta. A no ser claro, que hubiera sido completamente sincero con la ex princesa, algo que Regina dudaba.

Molesta por la actitud del Rey, invocó una bola de fuego que le arrojó a ambos, pero pronto se dio cuenta que el hechizo de Rumpelstiltskin seguía prevaleciendo y no podía lastimarlos, mucho menos dañarlos

\- Ríndete, Regina - exigió Snow apuntándole fijamente con su arco y flecha, la cual, estaba impregnada de un hechizo que dejaría a la reina sin magia temporalmente

\- ¡Nunca! - respondió con rabia y se fue sobre la ex princesa, más por instinto que por otra cosa, porque sabía bien que no podía hacerle daño.

David intervino, desde luego que no se pudo quedar de brazos cruzados y Regina le hizo frente con un porte impresionante que le hacía flaquear por momentos por la determinación de esa malvada, pero hermosa mujer.

Hasta que al final, la espada del Rey quedó contra la garganta de la Reina Malvada quien le sonreía con algo de ironía

\- Anda, encantador. Mata a la madre de tu hijo - le retó y le miró triunfante, sobre todo al ver de reojo la confusión en el rostro de Snow

\- ¿David? - preguntó la ex princesa respirando entrecortadamente - ¿De qué está hablando? - presionó un poco exasperada.

El ex príncipe tragó pesado sin apartar su impactada mirada ni un sólo segundo de la firme, divertida y ligeramente expectante de Regina.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dos meses atrás** _

\- ¡¿Perdón?! - preguntó David con incredulidad

\- Sí - respondió con serenidad el hada Suprema que estaba parada frente a él dentro del salón de la mesa redonda donde se habían reunido con urgencia - Acaban de perdonarle la vida a la Reina Malvada, pero es muy posible que el pueblo no piense lo mismo que ustedes - explicó con calma

\- Hemos recuperado el reino y seremos los gobernantes. Lo que decidamos, ellos lo deben respetar - habló con molestia

\- La desterraron - le recordó Azul - Eso le da a entender al pueblo que la Reina Malvada no les interesa y que no quieren volver a saber de ella - el príncipe resopló colocando sus manos en la cintura y estampando con un poco de fuerza el pie derecho en el suelo - Te aseguro que si dejas que los caballeros la escolten les tenderán una emboscada y no sólo mataran a Regina, los mataran a todos - eso último lo dijo con algo de énfasis - ¿Vas a poner en riesgo la vida de inocentes, príncipe? - preguntó y lo vio mirarle de forma casi fulminante, negándose a aceptar tan fácilmente que ella tenía razón a pesar de haber entendido ya - Se supone que están dándole la oportunidad a Regina de seguir viviendo. Si la matan de aquí a su castillo de nada habrá servido el haber detenido su ejecución - se aclaró la garganta y alzó la barbilla - Tampoco el haberse arriesgado haciendo tratos con el Oscuro - habló casi recriminando, pero haciendo evidente que sabía lo que ambos habían hecho a sus espaldas.

David negó con su cabeza y cerró los ojos por un par de segundos. Tomó aire profundamente y los abrió para mirarla

\- ¿No la puedes trasladar con magia? - preguntó en un inútil intento por librarse de eso

\- No, alteza. Es importante que la gente vea que Regina ya no representa ningún peligro. Deberá ser así. Confía en mí - pidió

\- ¿Y Henry? - preguntó por el padre de la reina

\- Ya fue trasladado - informó y se le quedó mirando fijamente, presionando

\- Está bien - respondió resoplando al darse por vencido - Seré yo quien lleve a la Reina Malvada hasta el Castillo Oscuro - accedió.

Azul suspiró con alivio y le sonrió tenuemente en señal de agradecimiento al molesto príncipe.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ir tú? - preguntó la princesa viendo cómo David se preparaba para salir rumbo al Castillo Oscuro junto con la Reina Malvada

\- Porque no podemos arriesgarnos a que la maten de aquí a su castillo. Ni a ella ni a los guardias - repitió las razones de Azul que ahora sonaban muy convincentes en su cabeza - Cuando esté segura allá dejará de ser asunto nuestro - enfundó su espada y tomó su capa para ponérsela

\- ¿Por qué no mejor esperamos a que recupere su magia? En cuanto la tenga seguramente se irá - argumentó la princesa para convencerlo de desistir. No entendía por qué debían hacer las cosas así

\- Azul dice que lo mejor es que el reino vea que Regina ya no representa ningún peligro y para ello, lo mejor es que yo la lleve - respondió con algo de fastidio porque toda esa situación le incomodaba.

No sólo el llevar a Regina hasta el Castillo Oscuro, sino su situación con la princesa en general.

Llegaron a las puertas del palacio y ahí estaba el caballo blanco del príncipe, listo y esperando por él

\- ¿Estás seguro de hacer ésto solo? - preguntó Snow

\- Por el momento no es conveniente que hagas un viaje así, princesa - intervino el hada azul al momento de unírseles.

Había estado ahí afuera, vigilando los preparativos

\- Prométeme que subiremos al trono después de ésto - pidió Snow mientras veía que los guardias llegaban al lugar con una muy molesta Regina

\- Sí - respondió el príncipe viendo cómo la reina forcejeaba inútilmente con los caballeros.

Soltó un largo suspiro imaginando lo irritante que sería tener que soportarla durante todo el trayecto

\- ¡Voy a hacer que se arrepientan de ésto! - amenazó Regina con rabia

\- Será mejor que me vaya - se inclinó para besar a Snow, pero ésta volteó el rostro para que le besara la mejilla y no los labios.

Exhaló con algo de fuerza y se dio la vuelta mientras la princesa entraba al palacio.

Caminó apresurado hasta su caballo y se subió. Después acercaron a la reina para subirla

\- No voy a subirme contigo - le dijo poniendo resistencia aunque no le servía de mucho.

En realidad, Regina no era una mujer fuerte físicamente y sin su magia no podía defenderse ni evitar que ellos hicieran lo que quisieran con ella y eso la asustaba mucho aunque no lo demostraba.

Uno de los guardias la tomó por la cintura forcejando con ella y la alzó para que la príncipe pudiera tomarla

\- ¡No! - renegó enojada, pataleó y trató de golpear al caballero con sus manos que se encontraban firmemente atadas pero de nada sirvió

\- Basta. Vas a asustar al caballo - le dijo David inclinándose un poco para poder tomar a Regina de la cintura y lograr sentarla sobre el lomo del animal, justo enfrente de él

\- Suéltame - le exigió al príncipe con dientes apretados - Yo puedo sola - se agarró de la correa del animal con sus atadas manos para acomodarse, después tomó el feo vestido gris para subirlo un poco y poder mover libremente una de sus piernas. Se movió estratégicamente y podía ver las manos de David cerca de ella, cómo cuidando que no fuera a caer pero nunca se atrevió a tocarla y ella lo agradeció.

Hasta que logró montar al caballo como era debido. Con una pierna a cada lado del mismo, aunque el vestido de prisionera se le subió un poco dejando a la vista algo de sus pantorrillas.

No le importaba.

Aún en esas circunstancias, sin magia, desterrada, con el pastor idiota llevándola en ese caballo, con las manos atadas y las vestimentas de prisionera, seguía siendo la reina y no iba a bajar la cabeza.

Montaría orgullosa y debidamente el corcel durante todo el trayecto

\- Vamos entonces - murmuró David no quiero demorar más la misión que debía cumplir.

Mientras más rápido emprendiera el viaje, más pronto la dejaría en el Castillo Oscuro y regresaría al suyo para dejarla atrás y olvidarse de ella para siempre.

Lo que David no sabía, es que eso estaba lejos de ser realidad.

No sólo tuvo que rodear el esbelto cuerpo de la reina con sus brazos para tomar las correas y dirigir a su caballo. No. También tuvo que pegar su cuerpo, más específicamente su pecho, a la elegante espalda de ella para conseguirlo.

Ambos se tensaron ante la íntima cercanía.

Fue algo de lo que David se recuperó de inmediato, sabiendo que debía concentrarse en dirigir al caballo, pero para Regina, no fue algo tan sencillo.

Y mientras salían del Palacio y recorrían el puente que lo conectaba con el bosque encantado, Azul les miraba alejarse rogando porque todo saliera bien.

* * *

Iban por un sendero rodeado de árboles. Era un tramo largo del trayecto donde no había aldeas ni parecía que hubiera algún campesino rondando.

Así que eran David y Regina, solos, en medio del inmenso bosque encantado.

Llevaban algunas horas de camino, habían pasado por al menos cinco aldeas y en todas ellas, el príncipe pudo constatar que Azul tenía razón.

La Reina Malvada no era bien vista ni mucho menos recibida por nadie. Algunos se atrevían a preguntar por qué le habían perdonado la vida y David tuvo que calmar a los molestos campesinos que amenazaban de muerte a la reina. Les aseguró que Regina ya no era un peligro para ningún habitante. Que nunca más podría dañar a nadie y que de momento, no tenía magia.

Desde luego que la reina soltaba comentarios mordaces y pequeños gruñidos haciendo evidente su inconformidad y molestia, pero para el príncipe no pasaba desapercibido que cuando algún aldeano parecía representar algún peligro, ella se recargaba más contra él, como si estuviera buscando protección y si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, David habría brindado confort sin problema alguno, pero con ella no, no podía.

El trote del caballo era lento de momento, el príncipe estaba dándole un poco de descanso a su fiel corcel con ese ritmo.

El problema era que, ese lento andar, provocaba que el bendito trasero de infarto de la reina se restregara contra su regazo haciendo fricción donde no debía hacerlo. Y desde luego que su miembro comenzó a despertar a causa de ello.

No lo podía evitar, era una reacción natural de su cuerpo y no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Lo único que agradecía profundamente era que la reina no se había percatado de su comprometedora situación.

Y estuvo así, tratando de controlarse hasta que todo se volvió insoportable.

Necesitaba alivio de inmediato.

Jaló las riendas y comenzó a salir del camino

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó Regina con enfado. Quería llegar a su castillo ya.

Estaba harta de esa situación, de los campesinos y del príncipe idiota que sólo abría la boca para burlarse de ella o explicar que la habían desterrado y que ya no tenía poder alguno

\- A descansar un poco - respondió volteando a todos lados para asegurarse que no había nadie.

Se detuvo y bajó de su caballo

\- Ven aquí - le pidió extendiendo los brazos hacia ella

\- Por supuesto que no - respondió riendo sarcásticamente. Estaba loco si creía que se iba a echar a sus brazos para que la bajara de ahí

\- No puedes cabalgar con las manos atadas y si intentas bajar por ti misma, caerás - explicó con una media sonrisa burlesca porque Regina había volteado con altivez la cabeza mirando hacia al frente para evitar verlo.

Era de no creerse. La habían vencido, estaba desterrada, aún era una prisionera y ahí estaba, toda orgullosa, terca y altanera

\- Haz lo quieras - le dijo para tomar las riendas del caballo y atarlo a un árbol.

Después se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella

\- Encantador - le llamó y lo escuchó detenerse - Bájame - no fue una petición, fue una orden.

El príncipe gruñó bajito al escucharla, pero de igual forma se dio la vuelta y se acercó hasta ella extendiéndole los brazos de nuevo.

Le urgía desfogarse y no se quería demorar más.

Regina se mordió el labio inferior brevemente por lo indigna de esa situación, pero si quería bajar del caballo, David era la única opción.

Giró su torso hacia el lado donde estaba él, se inclinó un poco y las varoniles manos estuvieron en su cintura de nuevo.

Se tensó una vez más, no lo podía evitar y no sabía si era por desconfianza o porque el toque del príncipe en realidad no le desagradaba.

En cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, David la acercó hasta el árbol donde la correa del caballo estaba atada.

Tomó las manos de la reina y comenzó a levantarlas

\- ¿Qué haces? - forcejeo un poco y entonces, sus manos estuvieron enganchadas en lo alto, específicamente en una rama rota, obligándola a pararse casi de puntas

\- No soy tan idiota como para dejarte así nada más - le respondió burlesco

\- Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo - dijo Regina y espero hasta que él le miró interrogante - Eres un idiota - le dijo enojada

\- Muy graciosa, Majestad - sonrió fingidamente - Pero recuerda que no soy yo quien está atado a un árbol - le sonrió triunfante esta vez y vio el bello rostro contraerse en una mueca de enfado.

Y ahora sí. Se apresuró para alejarse un poco de ella y que no le pudiera ver ni escuchar, pero tampoco avanzó demasiado.

Volteó a todos lados mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones hasta que logró tomar su necesitado miembro.

Gimió, cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño cuando comenzó a estimularse. Se recargó con la mano izquierda en el árbol mientras la derecha la usaba para darse placer.

No era algo nuevo para él, llevaba aproximadamente un mes haciendo eso porque desde que Snow supo que estaba embarazada no le había permitido tocarla.

A la princesa le molestaba su olor, le causaba malestar y por ende, no podía estar cerca de ella, mucho menos tener intimidad. Recordaba bien que la última vez que tuvieron sexo fue antes de la boda clandestina que tuvieron.

Exactamente un día antes de que su madre muriera. Y desde entonces, él mismo tenía que hacerse cargo de su placer.

El único problema de momento, es que se había excitado por el roce de su entrepierna con el precioso trasero que la reina se cargaba y lo que era peor: se estaba autocomplaciendo con la imagen de ella.

La mujer más bella que jamás había visto.

* * *

Regina no se quedó quieta, por supuesto que no.

Los brazos se le estaban entumeciendo en esa posición y el príncipe idiota se estaba demorando demasiado para su gusto.

Se sentía demasiado vulnerable así y no le gustaba.

Jaló con todas sus fuerzas hacia abajo cuando escuchó el crujir de la pequeña rama. Así que tiró más y más, hasta que la madera cedió.

Y en cuanto se vio libre, pensó por un segundo en irse por su propio pie, dado que no podía montar al hermoso animal al cual ahora acariciaba con sus atadas manos, pero temía encontrarse con alguien que quisiera matarla.

Al menos el príncipe no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Se mordió un poco el labio inferior como en conflicto pero al final, decidió buscar a David con toda la intención de atormentarlo para lograr que la llevara más pronto a su Castillo, pero también, para sentirse segura.

Así que comenzó a caminar con cuidado en dirección hacia donde él se fue.

No fue mucho lo que avanzó para lograr escucharlo. Estaba cerca, estaba segura y siguió el sonido.

Se movía con cautela para no hacer ruido por temor a los lobos que habitaban el bosque.

* * *

\- Oh, oooh - jadeaba y gruñía el príncipe sintiéndose cerca, muriendo por descargarse aunque fuera así y estaba a punto, en las puertas del orgasmo, pero la risa malvada de la bella mujer que le acompañaba, interrumpió su momento

\- ¿Necesitas una mano, encantador? - preguntó burlesca y se mordió el labio inferior provocativamente cuando él volteó a verle con mirada fulminante.

Y oh, Dios. No podía creer el tamaño del príncipe. Era definitivamente grande para sus estándares. Quizá el miembro mejor proporcionado que había visto en su vida. Que igual, no era una lista muy larga

\- Vete - exigió cubriéndose con la capa para luego guardar su miembro

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó dando un par de pasos hacia él para poderse recargar en un gran árbol - ¿Es que acaso tu princesa no te satisface y tienes que hacerlo tú solo? - preguntó con saña y una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su bello rostro al ver la expresión de él - Déjame adivinar, es una frígida - le dijo alzando una ceja y se rió un poco

\- Cállate - habló con dientes apretados

\- Estoy segura que tienen el sexo más aburrido del mundo - siguió haciendo una falsa mueca pensativa y lo escuchó resoplar - Debe ser horrible - negó un poquito con su cabeza fingiendo estar afligida - A no ser que tú también seas un aburrido follándo, como ella - le dijo retándole porque si era honesta consigo misma, el verlo así, dándose placer e imaginar ese gran miembro dentro de ella, la había excitado

\- Ya basta - caminó hacia ella con toda la intención de llevarla con el caballo y amarrarla bien al árbol esta vez para que no pudiera escapar

\- Lástima de miembro tan bonito, pastor - dijo y él la tomó del brazo derecho con algo de fuerza

\- Que te calles he dicho - le miró fijamente y oh, los bellos ojos de la reina le miraban expectantes y anhelantes y mentiría si dijera que esa forma en la que Regina lo estaba provocando no lo estaba encendiendo de ardiente deseo.

De ardiente deseo por ella…

\- Entonces sí eres un aburrido en el sexo. Vaya desperdicio de hombre. Eso confirma lo que ya sabía. No sirves para nada - afirmó con desprecio y algo de desagrado.

De pronto, se vio jalada con fuerza hacia él y los labios de David se estamparon bruscamente con los suyos.

Forzó su lengua dentro de la boca de la reina mientras sus manos le subían el vestido para luego meterlas ahí debajo, tomar la ropa interior y arrancársela de un tirón ganándose un quejido que murió en medio del arrebatado beso.

Después la alzó y recargó contra el árbol a espaldas de ella.

Regina enredó sus piernas en la gruesa cintura del príncipe encantador mientras le besaba con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía.

Era puro arrebato, deseo y pasión.

Sin romper el beso, David volvió a sacar su hinchado y pulsante miembro. La sujetó por las caderas, moviéndolas un poco hasta que encontró la húmeda, palpitante y caliente entrada.

La reina contuvo poquito el aliento cuando sintió la ardiente cabeza del miembro del príncipe contra la entrada a su intimidad que gracias a todos los cielos estaba mojada por la excitación.

Estaba segura que sería imposible recibir semejante tamaño sin estar aunque fuera un poco húmeda

\- Voy a arruinarte, Majestad - siseó con ardor contra la jadeante boca de Regina, seguro que su próximo movimiento sería enterrarse en ella de una. Le apretó un poco las nalgas mordiéndose brevemente el labio inferior

\- No si yo te arruino primero, encantador - sentenció y fue ella quien se empujó hacia abajo forzando la entrada del príncipe en su interior, y no se detuvo hasta que lo tuvo dentro por completo.

Por reflejo se abrazó a él, rodeando con sus brazos la cabeza del príncipe y recargó su rostro en el hombro derecho mientras sentía todo su cuerpo temblar porque no se equivocó.

Nunca antes había tenido un miembro de ese tamaño dentro que no sólo era invasivo, sino abrasador en una forma quemante, poquito dolorosa, pero extremadamente placentera.

Se mordió la lengua para no soltar una maldición. El sexo de Regina no sólo estaba ardiente y le quemaba, sino que era de no creerse lo estrecha que estaba.

Nunca antes había estado dentro de una mujer que se sintiera así de bien y estaba seguro que ese momento, no duraría mucho.

Él en verdad lo necesitaba duro y rápido.

Le apretó de nuevo las preciosas nalgas escuchando un pequeño gemido y así, la comenzó a poseer después de haberle dado sólo unos segundos para acostumbrarse a tenerlo en su interior, aunque en realidad lo hizo por él, para no venirse tan pronto y sin la oportunidad de follarse a la hermosa y altanera reina.

Quería demostrarle que no era aburrido y que podía follar bien.

Regina se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior para no decirle que estaba muy grande y que le estaba resultando un poquito doloroso.

El miembro del príncipe era grueso y largo, llegaba muy profundo dentro de ella y estimulaba con una increíble precisión todos los puntos estratégicos en su interior.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por el insoportable placer. Todo se estaba volviendo demasiado. El ir y venir de las caderas del príncipe a un ritmo castigador, los jadeos y gruñidos pesados que él soltaba, la forma en la que sus paredes eran ensanchadas alrededor de la gruesa circunferencia cada vez que se introducía en su palpitante sexo.

Sonrió con satisfacción al escucharla gemir ahogadamente. Llevó una mano hasta el negro cabello agarrado en una coleta y tiró un poco, lo suficiente para hacerla echar la cabeza hacia atrás y poderle besar la garganta y el cuello.

Chupó con fuerza uno de los puntos haciéndole una marca que estaba seguro se borraría a los días de ese encuentro.

En ese momento no pensaba en nada que no fuera follarla y llevarla al orgasmo para demostrarle de lo que era capaz.

Siguió embistiendo dentro de ese delicioso sexo que ahora le recibía con mucha más facilidad dado que la reina estaba más húmeda, señal inequívoca que lo estaba gozando.

Por su parte, la reina había comenzado a mover sus caderas lo mejor que podía dada la posición y la fuerza con la que David la embestía. Era absolutamente maravilloso y ella quería más, mucho más de ese exquisito placer.

Pero entonces, Regina empezó a venirse soltando un grito que bien pudo haber alarmado a todo el que estuviera cerca.

Se apretó con excesiva fuerza hasta el punto que fue casi doloroso para David y decidió salir antes de venirse.

No lo iba a hacer tan pronto, quería follarla un poco más.

Aprovechando el estado post orgásmico de Regina, presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella para aprisionarla entre él y el árbol.

Usó una mano para desatar su capa y la arrojó estratégicamente de manera que quedó tendida en el húmedo suelo del bosque.

Aferró el bello y esbelto cuerpo entre sus brazos y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la capa para luego recostar a la hermosa y malvada mujer, quien alzó los brazos para sacarlos del cuello del príncipe y se dejó caer sobre la capa.

Luchando por aliento, con los ojos cerrados, mejillas sonrosadas y el bello rostro contorsionado por el placer.

Con un carajo...

Regina se veía realmente hermosa e irreal y no cabía del gusto y el ego de saber que la acababa de llevar al orgasmo.

La aferró de los muslos para abrirle más las piernas y ahora sí, tuvo una vista completa del precioso sexo de la reina.

Estaba mojado e hinchado y era de un lindo color rosado que seguramente se veía así de intenso por la reciente actividad.

Llevó una mano para tocarlo y al momento de hacerlo, el cuerpo de la reina se agitó como si le hubiera dado un latigazo, señal inequívoca que estaba sobre estimulada y lo iba a aprovechar.

Se relamió los labios mientras tomaba su hinchado miembro y lo colocaba de nuevo en la estrecha, ¿qué estrecha?, estrechísima entrada que gracias a todos los cielos estaba teniendo la dicha de follar.

Entró de una en ella esta vez. Regina abrió los ojos grandes y se arqueó cuando lo hizo soltando un pequeño quejido estrangulado

\- G-grande - habló casi sin aliento al sentirse nuevamente atravesada por el ardiente miembro.

David comenzó a moverse de inmediato haciéndola apretar los ojos. Le sujetó de las piernas por detrás de los muslos obligándola a mantenerlas abiertas para él.

Empezó a follársela fuerte y duro, impulsado por haberla escuchado decir que era grande.

Maldita. Sabía bien cómo provocarlo...

Regina abrió la boca para dejar escapar jadeos y gemidos que ya no quería acallar. David se la estaba follando maravillosamente bien y no se quería contener de disfrutar.

Abrió sus ojos y lo vio… El príncipe tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca concentrada en el apuesto rostro, la vista clavada en el punto donde se estaban uniendo y le pareció sumamente erótico y ardiente

\- Te gusta - afirmó David viendo su miembro brillar con la humedad que la intimidad de Regina dejaba cada que salía de ella.

Estaba muy, pero muy mojada y había un peculiar sonido cada vez que la penetraba por toda la humedad.

La reina no quiso responder. Era demasiado orgullosa para ello. Así que estiró sus atadas manos hacia él y cuando se empujaba dentro, ella alcanzaba a acariciarle el vientre bajo

\- ¿Ves cómo sí se follar, Majestad? - le preguntó con saña mientras se inclinaba sobre ella colocándole las manos en la cabeza. La besó de nuevo con arrebato y ella enredó de nuevo las esbeltas piernas a su alrededor - Y te vas a venir de nuevo para mí - sentenció con dientes apretados y le mordió el labio inferior jalándolo un poco al tiempo que movía sus caderas con fuerza.

Regina soltó un alarido entrecortado y entreabrió la hermosa boca mientras le miraba de una forma indescifrable.

Vio los hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas que seguramente eran de placer porque no había signo alguno de dolor en ella y oh, Dios saber que la estaba haciendo gozar tanto fue demasiado para él.

La aferró de la estrecha cintura para jalarla hacia él al tiempo que se empujaba en ella, pero para su sorpresa, Regina empezó a moverse en sincronía al tiempo que le aferraba con atadas manos de las ropas a la altura del pecho y fue, absolutamente divino.

Mantuvieron ese ritmo por un par de minutos, durante los cuales se follaron el uno al otro. Uniéndose cada que el miembro hinchado del príncipe se hundía en la estrecha y empapada intimidad de la reina, provocando una sensación de ajuste apretado y perfecto que resultaba extremadamente placentero para dos.

David sintió que no aguantaría mucho y quería hacerla venir una vez más antes de hacerlo. Así que, llevó una de sus manos hasta el clítoris de la reina quien gritó desesperada ante la estimulación y abrió las piernas otra vez para permitirle moverse con libertad

\- Ah, ah, ah - seguía gimiendo y ahora lloriqueaba con abandono.

Se sintió comenzar a contraerse alrededor del grueso miembro y no podía creer que el príncipe estuviera por hacerla venir otra vez tan fácil.

Era difícil llevarla al orgasmo y por eso ella misma se encargaba de todo cuando tenía sexo. Se conocía a la perfección y sabía cómo estimularse usando el miembro del hombre con quien estuviera.

Pero el príncipe, había logrado hacerla venir rápido y fácil, ni siquiera tocó su clítoris y la lanzó al orgasmo.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, a las puertas de la cúspide de su placer porque David, el príncipe idiota y encantador se la estaba follando.

Soltó la ropa del príncipe para alzar las manos y, con la punta de sus dedos, acarició el apuesto rostro del príncipe que ahora gemía con los ojos cerrados, pero que los abrió en cuanto sintió la caricia.

Y en el momento justo que sus miradas se cruzaron, que él la miró con hermosos ojos azules nublados de excitación, Regina comenzó a venirse

\- ¡AHHHH! - gritó la reina arqueándose contra él, apretando los ojos y las delicadas manos en puños

\- Joder - masculló David porque su propio orgasmo lo tomó por sorpresa.

Se salió de inmediato del estrecho sexo para derramarse en el vientre y estómago de la hermosa mujer que temblaba con intensidad e incontrolablemente presa de un potente orgasmo.

Ambos luchaban por encontrar aliento y cuando se recuperaron un poco, David empezó a buscar un pañuelo entre sus ropas para limpiar el semen del cuerpo de la reina quien comenzó a reír extrañamente

\- Perdiste tu oportunidad de venirte dentro, encantador - se burló de él al tiempo que lo veía sacar un blanco pañuelo

\- No pienso arriesgarme - dijo mientras le limpiaba el plano vientre

\- No puedo quedar embarazada - aclaró riéndose nuevamente de él y sintiéndose rara por el gesto que el príncipe estaba teniendo con ella.

David le miró de una extraña forma que logró incomodar a Regina. Lo vio con semblante pensante mientras le miraba el sexo

\- Ni lo sueñes - la reina cerró sus piernas - No te voy a permitir volver a hacer eso - le dijo con el ceño fruncido

\- No quiero hacerlo de nuevo - aclaró mientras se ponía de pie y le ofrecía ayuda para hacer lo mismo.

Cuando estuvo parada frente a él, Regina le sonrió con sensualidad

\- Entonces no me equivoque - le dijo mirándole insinuante de pies a cabeza mientras trataba de regular su respiración - Tu princesa es la frígida y aburrida - se burló para luego morderse brevemente el labio inferior

\- Ya fue suficiente - le dijo con molestia mientras metía su ahora semi erecto miembro en los pantalones, recogía su capa y la arruinada ropa interior de la reina. Después la tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar llevándola con él.

Regina se seguía riendo burlesca y aparentemente despreocupada logrando exasperarlo un poco porque le parecía irritante, pero justo cuando la iba a tomar de la cintura para subirla al caballo, ella habló provocando que se detuviera

\- Esto nunca ocurrió - dijo volteando a verle y sus ojos brillaron vulnerables por un momento.

David la observó y pudo ver la sinceridad y seriedad en el enigmático mirar de la reina. Era algo que jamás había visto, Regina no bajaba la guardia.

Nunca...

Asintió sin dejar de ver esos bellos ojos color chocolate que brillaban hermosos con el reflejo de la luz del sol que alcanzaba a colarse por entre los frondosos árboles

\- Estoy de acuerdo - respondió el príncipe agradeciendo con el alma esas palabras porque eso significaba que no pensaba decir nada y era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos.

Le permitió subirla y nuevamente trató de acomodarse, pero esta vez, David la auxilió y ella, no puso objeción porque estaba un poquito cansada y no quería pelear.

Y lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, era que no podía permitir que alguien supiera que había dejado que el príncipe encantador, el amor verdadero de Snow White, la follara.

Le parecía indigno y poco propio de la reina que era.

Aunque no se arrepentía de haber tenido sexo con él. Había sido una experiencia satisfactoria y no le importaba que su intimidad estuviera ahora adolorida por la intensa actividad.

Acaba de tener una muy buena follada y era lo único importante.

Y cuando menos lo pensó, se quedó dormida recargada en el amplio pecho de David quien se sorprendió al sentir el cálido peso de la reina contra él.

Ajustó más su agarre alrededor del bello cuerpo para evitar que cayera o despertará por algún brusco movimiento.

Siguió andando mientras trataba de no sentir culpa ante lo que acababa de hacer y esperaba que eso no fuera una trampa de Regina, que no lo hubiera provocado sólo para lograr que tuvieran sexo y podérselo restregar en la cara a Snow.

Pero no podía negar que se sentía increíblemente satisfecho después de haberse follando a la Reina Malvada y de haber estado con una mujer después de dos largos meses sin sexo.

Aunque en realidad, era apenas un mes el que llevaba queriendo intimidad sin que la princesa accediera.

Después de la muerte de su madre estuvo muy triste y simplemente no tenía ganas de sexo, y Snow respetó ese tiempo. Nunca trató de tener intimidad con él.

Luego se enteraron del embarazo, estaban en medio de la lucha por recuperar el reino y tener intimidad era el último de los pensamientos de Snow.

Sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido para el príncipe que ni siquiera accedía cuando él tenía ganas y que no le importaba.

Regina durmió un par de horas en las que duró ese solitario trayecto que David decidió recorrer despacio mientras se perdía en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

Fueron al menos otras cuatro aldeas las que tuvieron que atravesar. David estaba mucho más serio que en un principio y Regina no sabía si eso le agradaba o no.

Cuando estaban solos, no hablaban, si ella lo intentaba él respondía cortante, no lograba provocarlo y la amenazaba con amordazarla si no se callaba.

Hasta que por fin llegaron al Castillo Oscuro, las puertas se abrieron y el príncipe entró hasta que se encontró con el padre de la reina y con Graham quien la bajó del caballo de inmediato.

El cazador desató las manos de Regina mientras Henry se acercaba para sobarle las muñecas

\- Gracias - fue todo lo que el príncipe mayor le dijo para luego retirarse con su hija hacia el interior del castillo

\- ¡Déjenlo ir! - ordenó el cazador a los caballeros oscuros.

Y entonces, David abandonó el lugar, seguro de que no volvería a ver a Regina nunca más.

Qué equivocado estaba.

* * *

_**Presente** _

\- Mientes - dijo David con dientes apretados e ignoró la pregunta de su esposa - Dijiste que no era posible - presionó la espada contra esa sensual garganta que había besado en el bosque, haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemido

\- Y no lo era. No sé qué fue lo que sucedió, pero estoy embarazada y es tuyo - volvió a decir con satisfacción viendo el horror en el rostro de su enemiga

\- No terminé dentro de ti - dijo sin entender, negándose a que eso fuera realidad, a que Regina, la enemiga de Snow, estuviera esperando un hijo de él

\- Oh, por favor, encantador - renegó y, aprovechando que David alejó un poco la espada de ella, negó con su cabeza - No es necesario que derrames todo tu semen dentro para eso - torció los ojos con dramatismo y de pronto, soltó un quejido de ardor

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste?! - preguntó David alarmado a Snow quién acababa de dispararle una flecha a la reina y le había dado cerca del corazón.


	3. Chapter 3

David tomó la flecha rápidamente y la partió haciendo que la reina soltara otro quejido ante la dolorosa sensación. No se atrevió a sacarla por temor a lastimarla más

\- ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo? - preguntó enojado y nervioso mientras inspeccionaba la herida. Soltó el aire retenido al darse cuenta que no se estaba desangrado, había sangre, sí, pero parecía algo controlado

\- Escuché muy bien - respondió la indignada ex princesa sin mostrar el más mínimo arrepentimiento ante lo que había hecho y es que sabía esa flecha no la iba a matar

\- ¿Qué me hicieron? - preguntó Regina abriendo los ojos grandes al sentir que su magia la abandonaba y cómo una sensación de entumecimiento le recorría el cuerpo entero.

Colocó la mano derecha en la herida y se movió como pudo hasta su sillón cleopatra con el príncipe siguiéndole de cerca, como si tratara de cuidar que nada le pasara en el trayecto.

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y alcanzó a mirar con rabia a Snow aunque su vista se estaba volviendo desenfocada

\- Estás oficialmente capturada, Regina - le dijo la ex princesa y la vio desvanecerse sobre el sillón.

David llevó una mano hasta el cuello de la reina y suspiró con alivio al constatar que tenía pulso.

Justo en ese momento, Azul apareció en el lugar

\- ¿Qué carajos tenía esa flecha? - preguntó David con enojo poniéndose de pie y acercándose al hada.

Estaba muy asustado por el bebé. No importaba que fuera de Regina, era suyo y no podía permitir que nada malo le sucediera.

Jamás se lo perdonaría

\- Un hechizo para que duerma unas horas - aclaró con algo de disculpa porque sólo les había explicado que la flecha la dejaría sin magia, pero no mencionó nada de hacerla dormir

\- Está embarazada - le informó sin cambiar su molesto tono de voz - Dime que eso no le causará ningún problema - exigió autoritario y con algo de desespero.

Azul sonrió tenuemente ante la noticia

\- Es inofensivo. El bebé no corre peligro alguno - aseguró sacando su varita para constatar lo que el ex príncipe había dicho.

Se acercó a la figura inconsciente de la reina. Desapareció la fecha dejando una herida no sangrante, luego pasó la varita sobre el vientre de Regina, y efectivamente, estaba embarazada

\- Es de él - informó Snow y miró a su marido con justificado enojo.

El hada volteó a ver a David quien le sostenía la mirada a la nueva Reina y después, asintió notablemente, afirmando con ello lo dicho.

Un agitado caballero del Reino Blanco llegó hasta la habitación de la reina

\- Hemos tomado el castillo - afirmó haciendo una reverencia ante sus gobernantes, pero después, se quitó el casco y agachó la mirada como con disculpa - El príncipe Henry está muerto - informó

\- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó Snow con sorpresa - ¡Tenían órdenes de no hacerle daño! - reclamó ahora con enfado

\- Lo siento, Majestad. El príncipe se unió a la batalla en defensa de la Reina Malvada y no hubo nada que se pudiera hacer - se disculpó

\- Puedes retirarte - le dijo David y el caballero se fue de inmediato

\- Lo mejor será que llevemos a Regina al castillo - recomendó Azul

\- No. Se supone que la encerraremos en la celda - dijo la ex princesa apretando con impotencia el arco en su mano

\- Está embarazada. No la podemos dejar ahí - dijo David y la miró con el ceño fruncido porque no podía creer que estuviera pensando en dejar a Regina en una fría celda dentro de las minas en ese estado.

Herida y embarazada con un bebé que era de él.

Snow apretó los labios y negó en señal de resistencia

\- No quiero a esta mujer en mi Castillo - habló con rabia y contenida para no hacer algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir después

\- Sólo será hasta que ambos decidan qué hacer - aseguró el hada - El hechizo para mantenerla sin magia durará unos días como la vez anterior - informó y la nueva Reina pareció pensarlo por algunos segundos y después asintió, como dándose por vencida.

Azul invocó su magia y les trasladó hasta el Castillo del Reino Blanco.

* * *

Aparecieron en la misma celda donde hacía dos meses habían tenido a Regina como prisionera.

La hermosa reina estaba inconsciente sobre la pequeña cama del lugar y David se percató con alivio que la herida ya no estaba ahí

\- Gracias - le dijo a Azul sabiendo bien que ella lo había hecho. El hada asintió ante sus palabras.

Escuchó a Snow soltar un gruñido tras ellos para luego salir de la celda sin decir absolutamente nada

\- Deben decidir qué harán, David - le dijo y el Rey asintió con un suspiro afligido de por medio.

Armándose de valor, se encaminó a la salida en búsqueda de su esposa.

Y al verse sola, el hada Azul conjuró ropas mucho más cómodas para la reina. Un vestido al gusto de la enigmática mujer, ajustado, pero sin corset, el cabello en un medio recogido sencillo y zapatillas de piso.

No quiso ponerle las ropas de prisionera porque, dadas las circunstancias, de ahora en adelante, Regina sería algo mucho más que eso.

* * *

David tomó aire profundamente antes de entrar a la habitación que era de su esposa.

Era una alcoba que no compartía con ella dado que la Reina se negaba a tener intimidad con él y evitaba su cercanía argumentando que era por el embarazo.

Y por ello, el Rey no dormía a su lado

\- Si vienes a decirme que lo sientes, es mejor que no lo hagas - dijo en cuanto le vio entrar y él asintió afligido

\- Sé que no tengo justificación - dijo apretando las manos en puños

\- No - le dio la razón y negó con su cabeza

\- Dime que es lo qué haremos entonces - pidió el Rey, entendiendo que eso no se trataba de pedir perdón ni poner excusas, sino de buscar una solución - No me pidas que me olvide de que ese bebé es mío. No me pidas que deje que ella se vaya para nunca más saber de mi hijo. No puedo - aclaró antes de que esas fueran las peticiones de la ex princesa que estaría en todo el derecho de hacer - Pero tampoco pienso renunciar a nuestro hijo - le dijo por temor a que Snow le mandara lejos y le prohibiera estar cerca del bebé que tendría con ella

\- Mejor dime tú qué es lo que tienes en mente - pidió acercándose a él y con una mano en su vientre de cuatro meses

\- Todo dependerá de si quieres que siga a tu lado - aclaró el ex príncipe - Porque ya no sé si de verdad somos una pareja - aclaró con un dejo de tristeza porque no entendía en qué momento se perdió la cercanía entre los dos

\- Somos amores verdaderos y estamos esperando un hijo. Creo que eso nos mantendrá unidos nos guste o no - tomó aire profundamente - Además, no me gustaría que el reino se entere de ésto, ni mucho menos pensar en separarnos. Eres el Rey, que no se te olvide - le recordó mirándole con severidad

\- Bien. Supongo que lo mejor será que esté con nosotros durante el embarazo - se relamió los labios con ansiedad - Me da miedo que piense deshacerse del bebé o que quiera llevárselo lejos y por el camino de la oscuridad - confesó y para su alivio, ella asintió

\- Cuando el bebé nazca, decidiremos qué hacer con ella - le dijo y no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza para reclamarle el haberla traicionado de esa forma - Quiero estar sola - informó y comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio que tenía ahí.

David negó con su cabeza, confundido y frustrado por el comportamiento de la que era su esposa, pero prefirió no seguirla perturbando y salió de la habitación.

* * *

La mañana llegó y a primera hora se acordó tener una reunión con los miembros de la mesa redonda del Reino Blanco para que estuvieran al tanto de todo.

David no había dormido nada, toda la noche estuvo pensando en lo que había pasado y en lo que implicaba que precisamente Regina, la Reina Malvada, la enemiga de Snow, estuviera embarazada de él.

Fue a verla un par de veces durante la madrugada. No lo pudo evitar. Algo le urgía a comprobar con sus propios ojos que la reina estaba bien y ahí.

Regina estuvo durmiendo cuando él fue, respiraba apaciblemente, se veía muy tranquila y David no podía negar que también se veía muy, pero muy hermosa.

Quizá demasiado para su gusto. Porque no se suponía que debía pensar en ella de esa forma.

En una de sus visitas se encontró con Azul que hacía lo mismo que él. Asegurarse que Regina estuviera bien.

Aprovechó para informarle la decisión que habían tomado respecto al bebé y la reina, y como era de esperarse, el hada estuvo de acuerdo y ofreció su entero apoyo.

Así que ahora, estaban reunidos en el salón de la mesa redonda con todos los aliados del reino, listos para dejar caer la incómoda noticia

\- ¡Eres un canalla! - le dijo Ruby al Rey quien apretó los labios. En realidad no había mucho que pudiera hacer para defenderse, tenían razón en estar molestos con él y no podía culparlos.

Nada podía justificar lo que hizo

\- David y yo hemos acordado mantenernos unidos - aclaró la ex princesa para que lo dejaran en paz en ese aspecto. No quería que nadie se metiera, ese asunto era de ellos dos y de nadie más.

David agradeció ese gesto, aunque una parte de él comenzaba a extrañarse por el raro comportamiento de Snow ante esa realidad

\- Regina será nuestra prisionera en este Castillo hasta que dé a luz para asegurar que el bebé nazca sano - informó la nueva Reina y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar

\- Es un bebé inocente. No pueden dejar que ella lo críe - dijo Granny escandalizada al escuchar un par de opiniones

\- Cuando la Reina Malvada tenga al bebé, decidiremos qué hacer con ella - aseguró Snow - El niño se quedará aquí, será criado con bondad, lejos de la oscuridad que representa la mujer que lo traerá al mundo - comentó con orgullo

\- Hermana, no puedes permitir que se salga con la suya y tenga un hijo con David - dijo Gruñón y el ex príncipe enfureció

\- ¡¿Qué estás insinuando?! - preguntó el Rey levantándose y estampando ambas palmas de la mano en la mesa mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina al enano. No quería pensar que estaba sugiriendo que se deshicieran del bebé sólo porque era de Regina.

Era suyo, y eso era lo que importaba

\- Sólo digo que no pueden dejar que se sepa que el niño es tuyo y de ella - explicó enojado por la actitud del Rey

\- Gruñón tiene razón, Majestad - intervino Azul llamando la atención de todos - Lo mejor sería, si su intención es quedarse con el niño, que lo hagan pasar por hijo legítimo de ustedes dos - aconsejó con su característica serenidad

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó la nueva Reina entre confundida e incómoda por esa insinuación

\- Tu bebé nacerá dos meses antes que el de Regina. No diremos que ha nacido hasta que nazca el de ella. Así podremos decir que has traído al mundo dos hijos y no uno - explicó - Dos meses no es mucha diferencia y nadie lo notará - aseguró.

Snow miró al Rey quien parecía ansioso por toda la situación, pero pudo notar que él estaba de acuerdo en ello.

Lo meditó por un par de segundos, no quería, pero tampoco se sentía con el derecho de negarle eso a David.

Así que asintió con semblante ausente mientras acariciaba su vientre.

* * *

Lo siguiente que se hizo fue pedirles a los aliados del Reino Blanco que no dijeran nada respecto al embarazo de Regina y éstos, en señal de lealtad, accedieron.

El acceso a la celda fue estrictamente restringido y sólo Azul, David y Snow podían visitar a la reina.

Así que, un par de horas más tarde, Azul le llevó alimento a Regina quien se negó a comer y terminó regresando su estómago en el indecente baño que había ahí.

Y poco después de eso, estuvieron los tres en la celda frente a ella para informarle de las decisiones que habían tomado

\- Hemos decidido que serás nuestra prisionera hasta que des a luz - informó Snow con altivez y aparente calma

\- ¿Es en serio? - preguntó la reina burlándose -¿No te causa rabia saber que voy a tener un hijo de tu príncipe encantador? - preguntó incrédula porque habría jurado que la mandarían lejos para no saber de ella ni del bebé

\- Calla - pidió David y la reina le volteó a ver estrechando los bellos ojos

\- ¿Te dijo cómo pasó? - preguntó y ahora miró a Snow quien agachó un poco la mirada y negó con la cabeza - Se estaba masturbando en el bosque y lo vi - comenzó a relatar.

Azul se aclaró la garganta y se movió tras ellos con incomodidad

\- Regina… - habló David con advertencia

\- Y entonces, decidió demostrarme que la aburrida en el sexo, eres tú - le dijo con saña y la ex princesa caminó hacia ella

\- Te vas a arrepentir de ésto - le amenazó y vio a David ponerse alerta, y prefirió no pensar si lo hacía por protegerla de Regina o a Regina de ella.

Las dos estaban embarazadas y se suponía que él era el padre de ambos bebés. Aunque Snow, tenía sus dudas

\- Eres tú la que se va a arrepentir de todo lo que me has hecho - reviró y la ex princesa sonrió de medio lado para luego alejarse en dirección a la puerta

\- Nos quedaremos con tu hijo cuando lo des a luz y después, te encerraremos por siempre en una celda como la de Rumpelstiltskin - le amenazó y pudo ver un ligero destello de preocupación en los ojos de Regina - El Castillo Oscuro es nuestro nuevamente y lo siento, pero tu padre murió defendiéndolo en tu nombre - se sintió horrible de estar usando ese recurso para herirla, pero necesitaba regresarle un poco del tormento en el que ella se encontraba y del cual, Regina no era del todo culpable.

La reina tomó el plato de comida de la pequeña mesa y se lo arrojó, aunque falló y terminó estrellándose en la pared

\- ¡Maldita! - gritó y trató de abalanzarse sobre ella, pero el Rey la atrapó por la cintura impidiéndoselo - ¡Te odio, Snow White! - exclamó con rabia mientras forcejeaba con David y sentía los ojos inundársele de lágrimas al saber que su padre estaba muerto.

Snow salió corriendo de ahí y en cuanto lo hizo, Regina rompió en llanto.

El ex príncipe la abrazó por reflejo porque no sabía qué más hacer ante esa circunstancia

\- ¡Suéltame! - le exigió forcejeando una vez más con él para liberarse del agarre - ¡No quiero nada de ti! - comenzó a golpearle el pecho mientras seguía llorando desconsolada

\- Tranquila - pidió David tomándole las manos con las suyas para detenerla - Le puede hacer daño al bebé - le dijo, pero ni siquiera eso logró calmarla.

Siguió llorando y luchando contra él, hasta que Azul decidió usar su magia para dejarla inconsciente de nuevo.

El Rey suspiró cansino, la levantó en brazos y la recostó en la cama para luego abrigarla con una manta calientita que el hada había dejado para ella.

* * *

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué le dijiste que la encerraremos como al Oscuro si no hemos acordado nada? - David preguntó molesto a su esposa

\- ¿Y qué quieres hacer con ella? ¿Dejar que se quede a vivir con nosotros? ¿Arriesgarte a que un día se lleve a tu hijo o que le haga daño al nuestro? - le preguntó mirándole con el ceño fruncido, igual de molesta que él

\- Honestamente no lo sé - confesó alzando los brazos un poco - Mi única intención es que el bebé nazca bien y sano - aclaró - Y provocarla no es lo más conveniente para ello - explicó tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

Snow negó cerrando los ojos. Tomó aire y decidió compartir sus inquietudes con él

\- David - le llamó y le miró de una forma extraña que incomodó un poco al Rey - Creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es asegurarnos que Regina dice la verdad - dijo con expresión seria, pero sus verdes ojos reflejaban ansiedad.

Llevaba rato dándole vuelta a esa posibilidad y si estaba en el correcto se desharían del problema

\- Azul confirmó que está embarazada - le recordó el ex príncipe mirando con detenimiento a Snow

\- Sí, pero ¿de verdad es tuyo? - preguntó con intriga y ahora sí, su ansiedad fue perceptible

\- No me siento orgulloso de decirte ésto, pero sí estuve con ella - aclaró sintiéndose apenado porque no se suponía que debía haber hecho eso y maldijo nuevamente a Regina, por haberlo provocado y por ser tan jodidamente deseable que no pudo resistir y se la folló hasta el orgasmo

\- Pero dijiste que no terminaste dentro de ella. No podemos confiar. Es la Reina Malvada - le habló en complicidad, buscando instalar la duda en él.

Y lo consiguió.

* * *

La noche ya había caído cuando Regina despertó y en cuanto lo hizo, la inmensa tristeza de saber que su padre estaba muerto la invadió y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

Comenzaron a correr por su bello y afligido rostro que enterró en la almohada bajo su cabeza. No podía creer que su padre estuviera muerto cuando las cosas entre ellos habían comenzado a cambiar con el embarazo. La ilusión en él había sido tanta que logró contagiar a Regina aun cuando ella se sentía terriblemente contrariada y confundida por la noticia.

Y ahora, ya no estaba ni estaría ahí para ella nunca más como siempre lo había estado a pesar de todo.

Se movió hasta recargarse en la pared y recogió las piernas contra su pecho abrazándolas mientras lloraba amargamente por lo que ser prisionera del Reino Blanco significaba esta vez.

No la querían para juzgarla, tampoco para matarla o darle una tonta lección de bondad y buenos sentimientos. La querían para quitarle lo único que ahora tenía.

Su bebé…

Llevó una de sus manos hasta su vientre.

Recordaba que cuando se enteró, intentó negarlo por todos los medios, sobretodo porque ella misma se había puesto una maldición que impedía que pudiera concebir y era imposible que se hubiera roto, no había forma.

Sin embargo, la ausencia de su período, el cansancio excesivo, los mareos, vómitos y malestares terminaron por convencerla de hacerse una prueba mágica que confirmó las sospechas.

Y entonces, fue cuando entró en un estado de conmoción que la obligó a detener su plan de lanzar la Maldición Oscura porque no tardó mucho en concluir que si quería su venganza tendría que sacrificar a su bebé y el solo pensamiento la horrorizaba.

Lo sabía porque sí **,** a pesar de todo, de cómo había sido concebido y quien era el padre, Regina amaba a su bebé

\- Maldito idiota - maldijo al ex príncipe que ni siquiera pudo hacer bien el salirse de ella antes de terminar y no cuando ya lo estaba haciendo.

Y ahora, tanto ella como la estúpida ex princesa esperaban un hijo de él. Al parecer no había resultado bueno sólo para follar, sino también para procrear.

Sorbió su nariz y la arrugó poquito ante lo irónica e incómoda de la situación, y un nudo se le formó en el estómago al recordar el plan que tenían para ella y su bebé.

Sentía impotencia porque sin su magia, no era mucho lo que podía hacer para impedirlo.

El aire le comenzó a hacer falta, así que se movió para bajarse de la cama con toda la intención de ir hacia la ventana, pero al poner los pies en el suelo sintió un intenso mareo que la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

Respiró hondo y profundo con los ojos cerrados, buscando que la sensación pasara, pero no lo consiguió.

Terminó regresando su estómago una vez más.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Azul se encargó de regresar los corazones que Regina había tomado durante sus años de maldad y liberar un par de prisioneros.

Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que la reina había liberado a los prisioneros y que, según uno de los guardias, planeaba regresar los corazones antes de que ellos la capturaran.

Por lo que se encargó de hacer ese trabajo y envió el Espejo a Agrabah para que ellos decidieran qué hacer con él.

Y tal como David y Snow se lo solicitaron, llevó a Graham con ellos

\- Majestades - hizo una reverencia en cuanto se encontraron los tres - Estoy a sus órdenes - se ofreció.

Tenía su corazón de vuelta y sabía que era a causa de que los nuevos Reyes había tomado a Regina como prisionera una vez más y que gracias a ello, la Maldición Oscura no sería lanzada

\- Me da tanto gusto verte - Snow se acercó para abrazarle

\- A mí también. Sobretodo saber que las cosas salieron muy bien para ti - le sonrió empáticamente.

La nueva Reina sonrió llevando una mano a su pequeño vientre para acariciarlo un poco

\- Graham, tenemos una consulta que hacerte - dijo David acercándose a ellos

\- Dime - pidió el cazador mostrando entera disposición

\- El bebé que Regina espera, ¿es mío? - preguntó el Rey y si el asunto no fuera algo tan serio se habría reído de la expresión del hombre frente a ellos

\- ¿Tuyo? - preguntó incrédulo y volteó a ver a Snow quien desvió la mirada - ¿Te acostaste con Regina? - preguntó regresando su mirada a él

\- Sí - afirmó el ex príncipe - Y no estoy interesado en tu opinión al respecto. Sólo dinos si existe posibilidad de que el bebé sea de alguien más - exigió un tanto exasperado.

Entonces Graham lo entiendo todo. El extraño comportamiento de la reina al regresar del Reino Blanco, la falta de apetito, la fatiga y el inexplicable desmayo

\- No. Yo era el amante de Regina y ella llevaba meses consumida por su sed de venganza. Puedo asegurar que no estuvo con nadie desde mucho antes de ser capturada la primera vez, y tampoco a su regreso al Castillo Oscuro después de su destierro - tomó aire y lo soltó de golpe - Es imposible que ese bebé sea de alguien más - aseguró.

Snow tragó pesado y se vio realmente preocupada, pero fue algo momentáneo porque después, le sonrió al cazador

\- Gracias - le dijo.

Le era difícil asimilar que Regina, su gran enemiga, iba a tener con seguridad un hijo del que se suponía era su amor verdadero, pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer y por su propio bien, debía aceptar esa realidad lo más pronto posible

\- Estoy para servirle, Majestad - Graham se arrodilló a sus pies - No me siento con el derecho de regresar a mi vida en el bosque después de todo lo sucedido - expresó. Se sentía corrompido y de alguna forma impuro para volver con los lobos a la naturaleza - Me gustaría quedarme aquí a su servicio. Si ustedes así lo aceptan - extendió su ofrecimiento esperando obtener una respuesta positiva porque nada le gustaría más que servir a quienes le habían salvado

\- Está bien - la nueva Reina accedió de inmediato sorprendiendo al ex príncipe - De ahora en adelante serás un caballero del Reino Blanco - asintió sonriendo

\- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó David denotando su desconfianza hacia Graham

\- Sí. Mañana será la ceremonia oficial. Puedes retirarte - le dijo al cazador quien hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar - Él conoce a Regina mejor que nosotros, podría sernos útil para manejarla en caso de ser necesario - argumentó la ex princesa una vez que estuvieron solos.

El Rey asintió levemente, convencido de que no confiaba del todo en el cazador.

No le sonaba lógico que quisiera quedarse ahí con ellos y esperaba que la intención de ese hombre no fuera retomar lo que tenía o tuvo con la reina.

Sobre su cadáver Graham o cualquier otro hombre iba a ponerle una sola mano encima a Regina mientras llevara a su bebé en el vientre

\- David - le llamó y él le miró. Ambos con expresión seria en el rostro - Ella… Regina, ¿te interesa? - preguntó

\- No - respondió de inmediato. No era nada que debía meditar - Esto se trata sólo del bebé - aclaró y la ex princesa asintió

\- ¿Por qué ella precisamente? - preguntó con lágrimas agolpadas en los ojos

\- Fue una estupidez de mi parte - explicó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas también - Y sé que nunca me vas a perdonar por ésto - le dijo y se acercó a ella

\- Me siento traicionada - confesó la ex princesa - Sé que el embarazo no me ha sentado bien y que nos ha alejado, pero creí que…, que cuando el bebé naciera había posibilidad de que todo volviera a ser como antes - terminó susurrando mientras recordaba el momento en que se enteró del embarazo y cómo todo cambió a partir de ahí de manera radical.

Y sabía bien que ella tenía la culpa de eso

\- Todavía puede ser - le tomó de una mano y los ojos de su esposa se posaron sobre él

\- Entiende que ésto lo cambia todo - le dijo con angustia reflejada en el rostro - Te acostaste con mi peor enemiga y vas a tener un hijo con ella mientras esperas otro conmigo - se soltó del agarre, pero no lo hizo de manera brusca

\- Snow, el bebé no tiene la culpa - abogó de nuevo por ese hijo que ya amaba aunque la madre fuera la mismísima Reina Malvada

\- No estoy culpando al bebé - aseguró y comenzó a acariciar su vientre - Y tampoco a ella, aunque sé que debió hacerlo con la intención de dañarme - se relamió los labios convencida que el bebé que Regina tendría había sido concebido con esa única intención

\- No lo dijo - reflexionó David recordando ese día. Algo que no le era muy difícil de hacer. Recordaba cada detalle de ese suceso

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó sin interés

\- Me provocó y yo accedí - puntualizó antes de que Snow ahora sí comenzara a culpar a Regina - Pero no mencionó que lo hacía para hacerte daño - soltó un pequeño suspiro - Cuando íbamos a retomar el camino, me dijo "esto nunca pasó" - recordó - Y en verdad cumplió con su palabra. No habríamos sabido si no hubiéramos ido por ella - abrió sus ojos grandes por la impresión de su propia reflexión

\- Yo no confío en Regina, David - se irguió con orgullo - Desde que la conozco ha estado empeñada en arruinar mi vida y ésto, es sólo una prueba más - habló con frustración

\- ¿De verdad crees que vas a poder convivir con mi hijo sabiendo que es de ella? - preguntó con reservas por temor a que ese plan se volviera un infierno. No quería tener que decidir entre su bebé con Regina, y Snow y el que tendría con ella

\- Estoy dispuesta - dijo mostrando determinación - Por el Reino y nuestro hijo - le tomó de la mano y le sonrió como si buscara convencerlo de que todo saldría bien aunque ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura de ello.

* * *

Regina regresaba nuevamente su estómago ante la indeseable presencia de David y la polilla azul.

El Rey había decidido acompañar ese día al hada para ver a la reina ya que ambos estaban preocupados por ella. La celda estaba muy fría y Regina no comía ni dormía bien. Tenía muchos malestares, vomitaba constantemente y estaba bajando de peso.

Sin contar con que parecía deprimida por la muerte de su padre y el encierro aunque trataba de ocultarlo, porque siempre que iban a verla, la reina reaccionaba de mala manera aparentando autosuficiencia y estar en control cuando no era así.

Azul usó su varita para conjurar un vaso con agua y lo hizo trasladarse con su magia hasta quedar enseguida de la reina.

Cuando terminó, alargó su mano buscando el vaso y se enjuago la boca para luego dejarlo nuevamente suspendido en el aire.

Lo empujó poquito muy enojada consigo misma porque justamente se le ocurrió vomitar cuando el ex príncipe idiota y la polilla azul llegaron para presenciarlo todo.

Tenía los ojos empañados de lágrimas por el esfuerzo de regresar su estómago y también porque ya no quería sentirse así de mal y tampoco estar ahí.

Quería irse muy lejos y no volver a verles nunca más.

Aún con la respiración agitada y cuerpo tembloroso se armó de valor para encarar al par que no parecía tener ni la más mínima intención de largarse y dejarla en paz

\- El bebé no es tuyo - mintió en un intento tonto e inútil porque perdieran interés en tenerla como prisionera y en un futuro quedarse con su hijo. Comenzó a caminar despacio hacia la cama. Necesitaba recostarse y cerrar los ojos - Sólo lo dije para hacerle daño a Snow - habló exhausta y oh, Dios, ¿por qué si vomitó la horrible sensación de mareo no se iba? ¿Y por qué la cama estaba tan lejos?

\- Sé que no es así - soltó un suspiro cansino mientras la veía agarrarse de la mesa para no caer - Hablamos con Graham y nos aseguró que el bebé es mío - habló acercándose a ella. No hacía falta que explicara más, seguro la reina entendía lo que el cazador les dijo para confirmar

\- No me toques - le advirtió mucho antes de que David pudiera alcanzarla siquiera

\- Vamos, Regina. Mírate - le dijo molesto porque esa actitud tan característica y altanera de la reina le exasperaba. Parecía que siempre buscaba la forma de complicarlo todo y vaya que lo conseguía - Ni siquiera puedes caminar - la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia él

\- ¡No! - exclamó Regina porque el movimiento lo empeoró todo.

El piso giró, estaba segura de ello. Luego se vio contra el amplio pecho de David mientras los fuertes brazos la rodeaban y ya no supo más

\- Ya no puede estar aquí - dijo el Rey mientras la levantaba en brazos para llevarla a la pequeña y seguramente incómoda cama

\- Podemos hacer que la celda sea un lugar más acogedor - propuso el hada

\- No - habló tajante y la encaró después de arropar bien a la inconsciente reina - Este no es un lugar para una mujer embarazada - expuso lo evidente señalando con sus brazos y manos el lugar.

Azul le escuchó con calma, después le sonrió tenuemente y asintió

\- Tienes razón - le dijo y el ex príncipe se sorprendió, pero agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza

\- Sé que por su magia no puede salir de aquí, pero debe haber alguna forma - llevó una mano hasta su rostro y lo talló frustrado. Hacía un par de días, Azul puso un hechizo en la celda para que Regina permaneciera sin magia - Lo que no sé es cómo proponérselo a Snow - puso las manos en su cintura ahora y miró al hada quien era la única que no le había juzgado hasta el momento por todo ese embrollo

\- Voy a pedirte que me permitas hacerlo a mí, Majestad - habló con cordialidad y absoluto respeto - Respecto a la magia de Regina. Buscaré la solución - ofreció

\- Gracias Azul - le sonrió empáticamente y después volteó a ver a la hermosa y durmiente, bueno, desmayada reina.

* * *

\- Majestad - Azul entró al despacho real donde una frustrada, confundida y desesperada Snow se encontraba

\- No puedo hacer ésto - dijo derrotada - Es demasiado. Los otros reinos, el pueblo, ¡George! - habló exasperada - Me está sobrepasando, vivo mortificada por no saber cómo llevar el Reino Blanco y estoy embarazada. ¡Yo no debería estar pasando por ésto ahorita! - terminó su desahogo - Siento que voy a enloquecer - confesó con una mano en la frente

\- Lamento que te sientas tan presionada - dijo Azul - Pero recuerda que este es tu reino y es tu deber sacarlo adelante. Para eso lo recuperaste - le recordó

\- Nunca pensé que sería tan difícil - se relamió los labios - Padre jamás me enseñó nada de cómo llevar el reino. Fui criada para ser la Reina de un Rey que se haría cargo de todo, pero la realidad es que David sabe mucho menos que yo de ésto - se lamentó - No es suficiente ser un héroe, bueno y bondadoso para gobernar. Se necesita mucho más - reconoció

\- Así es - le dio la razón el hada - Irás aprendiendo - le alentó

\- En este momento no me siento capaz de hacerlo. El embarazo, David y lo que ocurre con la maldita de Regina hacen que me sea imposible - soltó el aire de golpe y ruidosamente

\- De eso quería hablarte - dijo Azul llamando la atención de la nueva Reina - Snow, la celda no es un lugar adecuado para que Regina este durante el embarazo - le dijo - David y yo pensamos que lo mejor sería trasladarla a una habitación donde pueda estar más cómoda - expuso

\- No puede salir de ahí porque recuperaría su magia. Además, no pienso tenerla viviendo en el Palacio como si nada - dijo molesta por el tema

\- Estaría en una habitación, quizá con acceso a algún jardín para que le de aire fresco y sol. No tendría por qué convivir con nadie si ustedes no quieren - explicó tratando de convencerla

\- No - siguió renuente y le molestaba saber que David estaba de acuerdo con eso, aunque no podía culparlo. Sabía que lo hacía por el bebé que nada tenía que ver con esa interminable guerra entre ella y la reina

\- Piensa un poco, Majestad. Ella conoce el Reino Blanco mejor que nadie - se acercó un poco a la ex princesa que pareció escucharla con atención - Podría hacerse cargo de los asuntos del reino mientras tú te dedicas a disfrutar de tu embarazo y gozar de los frutos que Regina te dará con su labor - propuso.

Y desde luego que Snow lo estaba pensando. La oferta era muy, muy tentadora.

El Reino estaría bien y a salvo. David dejaría de preocuparse por esa maldita mujer y se aumentarían las posibilidades de que el bebé naciera sin complicaciones al darle una mejor vida a la reina

\- Dudo que acepte - dijo Snow y se mordió el labio inferior en conflicto

\- Lo hará si le ofreces pensar en su libertad y la posibilidad de estar cerca de su hijo - habló con intriga. Los verdes ojos le vieron sorprendidos - Regina ama a ese bebé. No tengo duda de ello. De otra forma se habría deshecho de él antes de que nosotros llegáramos hasta ella - le explicó y la ex princesa asintió pensativa

\- ¿Y su magia? - preguntó

\- Tendrá que renunciar a ella - dijo Azul con seriedad y al parecer, eso terminó por convencer a la nueva Reina.

* * *

La noche había caído y unos pasos anunciaron la llegada de alguien a la celda.

Regina sabía bien que debía tratarse de Azul llevándole el alimento que no ingeriría o de David, que sólo iba para irritarla más de lo que siempre estaba.

Se acurrucó más entre las cobijas con toda la intención de fingir dormir y que la dejaran en paz. No tenía ganas de interactuar con nadie y no era tampoco la primera vez que lo hacía.

Si la venían así, se irían.

La puerta de la celda se abrió y se cerró de nuevo

\- Regina - abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar a la tonta de Snow llamándole.

Se alzó un poco para mirarla

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó en cuando le vio ahí parada en el centro del lugar y se percató que había llegado sola

\- Vengo a ofrecerte un trato - le dijo y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando escuchó reír amargamente a Regina

\- No quiero nada de ti ni de tu príncipe idiota - se puso de pie y se le acercó haciendo que Snow retrocediera un poco.

En verdad la reina se veía mal. Estaba más delgada, se notaba que dormía poco y no descansaba bien, sin mencionar que el lugar era frío y poco acogedor.

Definitivamente no era sitio para que una mujer embarazada viviera ahí

\- Si de verdad amas a tu hijo, te va a interesar - reviró sintiéndose ansiosa por estar frente a esa mujer que no dejaba de imponerla a pesar de que era su prisionera y no tenía magia.

Y oh, se dio cuenta que Azul tenía razón. No podía asegurar que Regina amaba al bebé, sinceramente ella lo dudaba, pero definitivamente le interesaba y mucho

\- Deja a mi bebé en paz - le advirtió

\- A pesar de que lo has engendrado para hacerme daño… - y la risa extraña que soltó la reina la hizo callar

\- Oh, Snow. Siempre pensando que eres importante. Aprende que no todo se trata de ti, princesa mimada - le dijo con dientes apretados por el coraje

\- Soy la Reina - aclaró

\- Intento de reina querrás decir - arrugó su bella nariz denotando desprecio

\- Te ofrezco dejar de ser una prisionera a cambio de que te hagas cargo del Reino en mi nombre y el de David - habló intentando sonar altiva e imponente. Regina le miró con recelo - Estarás en la comodidad de tu antigua habitación, con acceso a un jardín, al despacho real y serás nuestra consejera - ofreció

\- ¿Lo ves? Eres tan inútil que no puedes llevar el reino por ti misma y buscas mi ayuda - se rió de ella con ganas - No - respondió

\- Si aceptas, te prometo que negociaremos tu libertad cuando des a luz - le dijo y los ojos de Regina destellaron vulnerables por un segundo - Y también la posibilidad de que estés cerca de tu hijo - se aclaró la garganta al terminar

\- No - negó con su cabeza - Quiero que me dejen libre y que dejen que me vaya con mi bebé - condicionó

\- Eso no será posible, Regina. El niño es de David y él, como héroe y hombre de bien, tiene derecho a quedarse con ese hijo antes que tú - eso lo dijo con coraje y muy segura de estar defendiendo al inocente bebé de la mujer malvada que le había engendrado

\- Eres una idiota. El bebé es mío y de nadie más - argumentó herida por los comentarios de la ex princesa, pero trató de no demostrarlo

\- Lo único que tienes que hacer, es renunciar a tu magia para siempre - dijo Snow

\- Estás loca - su bello rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de incredulidad y extrañamiento

\- No hay más opción. Una buena vida, la posibilidad de ser libre y ver a tu hijo o quedarte en esta miserable celda, sin la posibilidad de algún día ser libre ni mucho menos ver a tu hijo. Tú decides, Regina - apretó las manos en puños un par de veces sintiéndose ansiosa y luego, se dirigió hacia la salida.

La reja se abrió, la nueva Reina salió y se cerró tras ella mientras se alejaba tentativamente

\- ¡Snow! - le llamó y se acercó a la puerta mientras la aludida lo hacía del otro lado.

Respiró un par de veces y sintió el corazón latirle con fuerza dentro del pecho por lo que estaba a punto de hacer

\- Acepto - le dijo.

Estaba dispuesta a todo por su bebé y sabía bien, que por su bien y el de su hijo, no podía seguir más tiempo encerrada en ese lugar.

Le aterraba estar sin magia, pero le aterraba mucho más estar sin su bebé...

* * *

David estaba leyendo en su habitación, o al menos lo intentaba. Por más que quería, no podía dejar de pensar en Regina y las condiciones en las que la tenían. Estaba realmente preocupado por ella y esperaba que Azul pudiera convencer a Snow de sacarla de ahí.

Suspiró afligido y llamaron a su puerta. Volteó y vio a su esposa entrar.

Sonrió de medio lado con tristeza sin entender aún cómo es que se había alejado tanto de la mujer que era su amor verdadero.

Se suponía que el embarazo debió haberlos unido más, pero fue todo lo contrario y lo más irónico era que nunca tuvieron su noche de bodas por la muerte de su madre que ocurrió el mismo día.

La ex princesa había quedado embarazada justo antes de eso, David estaba seguro que fue el día anterior, y para cuando él se sintió con ánimos de tener intimidad un mes después de la muerte de Ruth, ella ya no quería.

Fue cuando se enteró del embarazo

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - le preguntó poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella lo suficiente para poner una mano sobre el creciente vientre.

Lo acarició un poco

\- Bien - aseguró y se sentía culpable porque siempre era incómodo que él le tocara ahí. Se apartó lo más discreta que pudo - Hablé con Azul y hemos acordado que Regina sea trasladada a su antigua habitación - le dijo

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó sorprendido y feliz por la noticia

\- Sí - respondió - Ella está dispuesta a ayudar con los asuntos del reino a cambio - le contó

\- Esas son dos buenas noticias - dijo David sonriendo - Gracias - habló con sinceridad y ella asintió - ¿Cuándo la van a trasladar? - preguntó con interés

\- Azul se está haciendo cargo de todo en éstos momentos - dijo Snow mirando muy fijamente a su esposo.

Los ojos de David brillaron llenos de desconfianza.

* * *

Regina estaba parada en medio de la celda y frente a ella, estaban Azul y nada más ni menos, que su única amiga en el mundo

\- Maléfica - habló con recelo en la voz sintiéndose profundamente traicionada

\- Es por tu bien, pequeña reina - dijo la hechicera lamentando que todo tuviera que ser así.

Golpeó su báculo contra el frío suelo y la bola de cristal brilló con intensidad.

Maléfica comenzó a conjurar el hechizo que dejaría a Regina sin magia por siempre y al terminar, lo inclinó hacia la frágil figura de la reina.

El maleficio envolvió el cuerpo de Regina quien no pudo mantenerse de pie y terminó de rodillas en el suelo.

Comenzó a gritar y llorar porque era algo sumamente doloroso, parecía que estuvieran arrancándole el alma y terminó inconsciente una vez más, tendida en el piso de la celda.

Azul corrió a su lado preocupada, se arrodilló y soltó el aire aliviada al verla respirar, después, volteó a ver al dragón cuestionándola con su mirada

\- Jamás le haría daño, pero no había otra forma - aseguró acercándose a ellas.

El hada Suprema se puso de pie

\- Entonces ya está - dijo y sacó su varita para aparecer frente a ellas el pequeño pergamino de la Maldición Oscura que Maléfica tomó como parte del trato entre ambas

\- Prométeme que Regina estará bien - pidió, pero su voz denotaba advertencia y hasta exigencia

\- Lo prometo - aseguró Azul y la hechicera asintió con la cabeza para luego desaparecer.


End file.
